Second Chance
by HazukiFujimaru
Summary: Mengapa kaudatang lagi? tak cukupkah kau hancurkan aku dulu?
1. Chapter 1

"bukannya aku tak ingin baikan tapi kau tahu sendiri tiap kali aku melihatnya aku selalu ingat akan kejaa-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya, "DOBE! kau…." "TEME!"…..

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

SakuSasu

Second Chance

Chapter 2

Tanpa ragu Naruto yang semula duduk langsuk memeluk sahabatnya Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya, "Hi Teme apa yang kau lakukan disini?", "sama sepertimu Dobe aku kesini ingin mengenang masa lalu" ujar sasuke datar, tapi hanya dengan kalimat singkat Sasuke itu sudah mengingatkan Sakura tentang apa yang terjadi dulu. Sakura hanya diam tertunduk dan tak mau menatap Sasuke. Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa, entah ia harus menyapanya atau ia akan diam terus membatu seperti itu, namun lamunannya itu buyar seketika ketika Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura "Apa kabar sakura-chan?", Sakura memandangi tangan itu dengan mata melotot dan100% terkejut tapi ia berusaha berfikir rasional dan segera membalas Sapaan Sasuke Dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke "Aku baik Sasuke-kun". Setelah itu Sakura melepas genggamannya tubuh sakura menegang hebat dan terasa sesak di dadanya, tanpa ia sadari kaki Sakura berlari menjauhi kedua sahabatnya itu. Tak tau sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sakura baru menyadari tubuh dan otaknya tak sinkros sama sekali.

Naruto dan Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat tingkah Sakura. Segera Sasuke ingin mengejarnya tapi segera dihentikan oleh Naruto "Tunggu Teme, biarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya" Sasuke pun menahan dirinya untuk mengejar Sakura. "Dobe apa yang harus kulakukan ? selama dua tahun ini aku menyesali perbuatanku pada Sakura, aku ingin minta maaf padanya, tapi jika ia terus menghindariku bagaimana caraku untuk minta maaf padanya?" terlihat jelas rona penyesalan diwajah sasuke yang notabene sangat sangat tampan. "Teme kau harus mengerti perasaannya tapi sebaiknya kau temui dia secara langsung dan katakan semua perasaanmu padanya" Naruto sebenarnya sedikit kaget melihat sahabatnya bermuka melas seperti itu, seumur umur mereka bersahabat baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke menampakan wajahnya yang begitu memelas. Sasuke itu terkenal dengan pangeran berwajah sedingin es. "Teme ternyata kau tampan juga jika wajahmu memelas seperti itu" goda Naruto. "Dobe apa kau masih ingin selamat sampai Paris atau kau sudah cukup puas sampai disini?"sasuke menyeringai dengan wajah yang cukup menakutkan "eh-hehehehe Teme kau tahu aku hanya bercanda hahahahahahaha" akhirnya reuni ditutup dengan tawa mereka yang cukup aneh.

**SAKURA POV**

"hah….hah…hah…" Nafas sakura memburu terlihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Sakura tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus berlari meninggalkan si Uchiha itu padahal niat awalnya tidak begitu, ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang ternyata ia berlari cukup jauh buktinya ia sudah berada didepan apartemennya sekarang, padahal ia tahu jarak taman ke apartemennya cukup jauh sudah bisa dipastikan bagaimana keadaan sakura sekarang muka yang berantakan wajah yang memerah ditambah kaki yang gemetaran karena harus berlari sangat jauh.

Sakura mengambil kunci apartemennya di saku tasnya dan sekejap pintu apartemen itu telah Sakura tidak bisa dikatakan luas tapi tidak sempit juga cukup untuk sakura yang tinggal sendiri, satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu. Apartemen Sakura juga sangat rapi dan bersih, bisa dibilang sakura itu gadis pecinta kebersihan sejati. Dengan cepat Sakura menghempaskan badannya diatas sofa berwarna merah maroon itu sambil diletakannya tangannya didepan wajahnya ;seharusnya aku tidak kabur tadi' gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, Sakura hanya bisa menyesalinya saja, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menuju kamarnya diambilnya handuk kesayangannya dan langsung menuju kamarmandi untuk membersihkan diri, 20 menit sudah Sakuradisana dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. 'semoga masalah ini akan segera berlalu' serunya dalam hati dan memulai untuk mengarungi dunia mimpinya.

**SAKURA POV END**

**TBC**

maaf ya minna saya updatenya lama pendek pula, karena otak saya dalam keadaan dongkol saat ini karena kebanyakan berfikir saat ujian masuk perguruan tinggi (yaahh author jadi curcol). Tapi saya akan berusaha lagi fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi mohon kritiknya be a good reader XD salam….

Terimakasi buat _Hanazono yuri _dan maafkan saya karena lama ya


	2. Chapter 2

"bukannya aku tak ingin baikan tapi kau tahu sendiri tiap kali aku melihatnya aku selalu ingat akan kejaa-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya, "DOBE! kau…." "TEME!"…..

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

SakuSasu

Second Chance

Chapter 2

Tanpa ragu Naruto yang semula duduk langsuk memeluk sahabatnya Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul dihadapannya, "Hi Teme apa yang kau lakukan disini?", "sama sepertimu Dobe aku kesini ingin mengenang masa lalu" ujar sasuke datar, tapi hanya dengan kalimat singkat Sasuke itu sudah mengingatkan Sakura tentang apa yang terjadi dulu. Sakura hanya diam tertunduk dan tak mau menatap Sasuke. Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa, entah ia harus menyapanya atau ia akan diam terus membatu seperti itu, namun lamunannya itu buyar seketika ketika Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura "Apa kabar sakura-chan?", Sakura memandangi tangan itu dengan mata melotot dan100% terkejut tapi ia berusaha berfikir rasional dan segera membalas Sapaan Sasuke Dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke "Aku baik Sasuke-kun". Setelah itu Sakura melepas genggamannya tubuh sakura menegang hebat dan terasa sesak di dadanya, tanpa ia sadari kaki Sakura berlari menjauhi kedua sahabatnya itu. Tak tau sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sakura baru menyadari tubuh dan otaknya tak sinkros sama sekali.

Naruto dan Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat tingkah Sakura. Segera Sasuke ingin mengejarnya tapi segera dihentikan oleh Naruto "Tunggu Teme, biarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya" Sasuke pun menahan dirinya untuk mengejar Sakura. "Dobe apa yang harus kulakukan ? selama dua tahun ini aku menyesali perbuatanku pada Sakura, aku ingin minta maaf padanya, tapi jika ia terus menghindariku bagaimana caraku untuk minta maaf padanya?" terlihat jelas rona penyesalan diwajah sasuke yang notabene sangat sangat tampan. "Teme kau harus mengerti perasaannya tapi sebaiknya kau temui dia secara langsung dan katakan semua perasaanmu padanya" Naruto sebenarnya sedikit kaget melihat sahabatnya bermuka melas seperti itu, seumur umur mereka bersahabat baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke menampakan wajahnya yang begitu memelas. Sasuke itu terkenal dengan pangeran berwajah sedingin es. "Teme ternyata kau tampan juga jika wajahmu memelas seperti itu" goda Naruto. "Dobe apa kau masih ingin selamat sampai Paris atau kau sudah cukup puas sampai disini?"sasuke menyeringai dengan wajah yang cukup menakutkan "eh-hehehehe Teme kau tahu aku hanya bercanda hahahahahahaha" akhirnya reuni ditutup dengan tawa mereka yang cukup aneh.

**SAKURA POV**

"hah….hah…hah…" Nafas sakura memburu terlihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Sakura tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus berlari meninggalkan si Uchiha itu padahal niat awalnya tidak begitu, ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang ternyata ia berlari cukup jauh buktinya ia sudah berada didepan apartemennya sekarang, padahal ia tahu jarak taman ke apartemennya cukup jauh sudah bisa dipastikan bagaimana keadaan sakura sekarang muka yang berantakan wajah yang memerah ditambah kaki yang gemetaran karena harus berlari sangat jauh.

Sakura mengambil kunci apartemennya di saku tasnya dan sekejap pintu apartemen itu telah Sakura tidak bisa dikatakan luas tapi tidak sempit juga cukup untuk sakura yang tinggal sendiri, satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu. Apartemen Sakura juga sangat rapi dan bersih, bisa dibilang sakura itu gadis pecinta kebersihan sejati. Dengan cepat Sakura menghempaskan badannya diatas sofa berwarna merah maroon itu sambil diletakannya tangannya didepan wajahnya ;seharusnya aku tidak kabur tadi' gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, Sakura hanya bisa menyesalinya saja, dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menuju kamarnya diambilnya handuk kesayangannya dan langsung menuju kamarmandi untuk membersihkan diri, 20 menit sudah Sakuradisana dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. 'semoga masalah ini akan segera berlalu' serunya dalam hati dan memulai untuk mengarungi dunia mimpinya.

**SAKURA POV END**

**TBC**

maaf ya minna saya updatenya lama pendek pula, karena otak saya dalam keadaan dongkol saat ini karena kebanyakan berfikir saat ujian masuk perguruan tinggi (yaahh author jadi curcol). Tapi saya akan berusaha lagi fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi mohon kritiknya be a good reader XD salam….

Terimakasi buat _Hanazono yuri _dan maafkan saya karena lama ya


End file.
